Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device having an open hole penetrating through a display area.
Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat display devices reduced in weight and volume, compared with cathode ray tubes (CRTs) heavy in weight and large in volume, have been developed. Flat display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Display devices, which are thin and lightweight, are commonly used as display means in mobile communication terminals or portable information processing devices. In particular, portable or mobile devices increasingly require display panels which are thinner and lighter and consume less power. Especially, an organic light emitting display device, which is self-luminous, advantageously has high luminance, a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast ratio, and a fast response speed.
Liquid crystal display devices or plasma display devices have limitations in developing a self-luminous element having high flexibility and elasticity, and thus, they are limited to be applied as flexible display devices. In contrast, an organic light emitting display device is formed using an organic thin film, which has come into prominence as an optimal material that can be applied to a flexible display device using flexibility and elasticity, features of an organic thin film.
However, such an organic light emitting display device is vulnerable to introduction of moisture and oxygen from outside. Due to the problem, organic light emitting display devices have many restrictions in being modified to various forms.